The Slashing Reaper
The Slashing Reaper is an Adult Mythic Fiction Open World Action Game by In-Verse. Synopsis The game stars a woman named Sabine, who in the day is a simple mortal. However, in the night, she takes the guise of the "Slashing Reaper", in allusion to the "Grim Reaper", she's commissioned by those who dare to pay her a big amount of money because she has almost the perfect accuracy in these kinds of missions, almost. She's recruited by a mysterious guy named Platinum Silverwing to kill a man nick named Cupid, said man's nickname is also the nick of her boss, Vince, who recently gave "his soul" for Sabine. Differences between PC AO version and STEAM/Console M version. * Less sexual content and innuendo, the game doesn't show any parts, and is mainly a softcore production in both areas. * Different voice actors * In the PC version there is an Opening Erotic scene between Sabine and Vince in which they are making it. In the Steam Version, it changed into a "deal with the devil" situation. * Less Gorier action. * Stephanek's has his gloves covered of blood in the PC version, in the STEAM version are white. * Lien Anastasia confess that got pleasure through Silverwing in the PC version, in the STEAM version, the confession changed to gay innuendo and skips directly in the battle. * Yana is sixteen in the PC version and is consent of marriage with Charles Bass due to her parents petition, in the STEAM version, Yana is eighteen and is freed from Marriage. * Canna is lesbian in the PC version, were as in the STEAM version is ambiguous. * Dora Patrick is killed in the most horrific way ever seen by Sabine in the PC version, were as in the STEAM version she dies of suicide. * Ain's body is transparent in the PC version, were as in the STEAM version, it dressed with a suit. * Sabine, Stella and Ain are all biological relatives to Platinum Silverwing and his harem in the PC version, were as in the STEAM version separated the origins. * Yana is regarded as the true protagonist mostly in the Console version. Characters Jenny "Yana" Rhodus Yana is a sixteen year old girl that attends a private school due to she being rich, she's a loner and a obsessed with private photos of her best friends to the point that she even stalks some of them. She's a close ally to Sabine. And aims to be the next Slashing Reaper after Sabine's rendition or retiring, the game is about her journey to become what she wants to be. Sabine Sullivan/Slashing Reaper A thirty-two year old woman, in the day is a normal woman working as a secretary in an office, wins a lot of money for a mysterious reason. That is because she's the "Slashing Reaper", were she's called that like the Death Personification. She has Black hair and a very pale skin, pretty tall and adored by her fellow ones just by her appearance and charisma. As the Slashing Reaper she only says: "I only come for your soul." and doesn't talk. She uses a scythe. She has a sister named Stella. Vince Knight He's a corporate president of the Agency that Sabine works, he's older than her by nine years (41) and still looking handsome. However, he has gained power and is pretty much a serious man in the office. He might not know about Sabine's side profession, but knows about the Slashing Reaper, his intentions are to hunt her for a big money prize and more about her. Many take him as the hero, but he is that only in name. Charles Bass The closest thing that you have of a true good guy in this game, he's a twenty-five year old Police Cadet, he's a dork and a clumsy guy who often ruins anything. However, he's quite the worker and has been well received since his arrival due to his luck. He says that he wants to capture the Slashing Reaper for "killing for money without a cause". Canna Canna is a small cartoonish dragon-like creature and close friend of Slashing Reaper/Sabine. She adores serving a cause and knows the ones who can die in her Aura's Vision. Dr. Thelonious Stephanek He's a veterinarian and a surgeon who attends rare animals like Kanna. His prizes are expensive to how rare they're. He's also Sabine's second-in-command when working. He's an old man who uses a Surgical mask and has many scars on his old body. He's sixty years old. Lien Anastasia Despite the name, is a dude, and one of the employees of the Agency, he's an ignorant about games and openly gay for Charles Bass or even his boss Vince. He loves to read Bara books. However, his foolishness is condemned by the final boss of the game and is killed in the second battle. Dora Patrick Dora is a police agent and the boss of Charles, she's in search of Slashing Reaper because she killed unfairly a comrade. Dora is strict, cruel and has a big bust size. Considering her strength in battle. She's the first boss and when she's defeated, she let Slashing Reaper go. Kyrie "Ain" She's a drug dealer who disguises as a man in order to avoid any contact with others. Malicious, ambitious and pretentious. She can trick anyone in every opportunity, she has short hair and uses a fake mustache and alters her voice with using a machine device and uses a mask and a hat. Platinum Silverwing The "final boss" and big bad of the game, a mysterious creature who has connections with the rare animal creatures. It resembles a old man with a long beard and hair, He holds a lance and uses Slashing Reaper for his motives. Stella Sullivan Stella is Sabine's sister and a teacher who's only mentioned, Sabine says that she's abroad. She appears in the ending congratulating Sabine for the arrive of the new familiar. Trivia * This is In-Verse first Adults Only, yet Censored to Mature, Video Game for Steam Release. * This is the first Exclusive game for the PC's albeit Ports for XOne and PS4 are planned with the less gorier and less sensitive content. * Yana's age in the PC version is 16, but in the Steam version is 18 years old. * The Slashing Reaper is based on the Western Personification of Death: The Grim Reaper. ** Vince is based on Cupid as hinted in the early screens. ** Charles seems to be based on Hermes. ** Yana is based on Persephone. ** Ain is Narcissus ** Lien is Patroclus. ** Platinum Silverwing is based in Zeus.